The Chinese New Year Party with the cast of T&D!
by DragonX
Summary: Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Eriol, Void and Chaos' Chinese New Year Party R and R if you wish please!


# Chapter – Intermission: A "Truth and Destiny" cast Chinese New Year Party!!

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BoF nor CSS I don't own Sony, Wizards of the coast or any other things I mentioned. **

** **

**Authors Note: Well…here a intermission for my fic, I need something to relax after all that well…enjoy heh heh. This has no connection with the original fic, the only thing **

** **

Well, Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo, Li, Void, Chaos, Eriol were in the same room after a nice Chinese New Year feast.

Sakura: Well…that was a nice dinner what do we do now??

Kero pouted… "I didn't have enough to eat!! And you wouldn't let me touch the fish…"

Li: "You greedy plush toy, no wonder your getting fat! Plus, eating the fish is against tradition and will result in bad luck!" 

Sakura: "Yea, even Void didn't eat that much, and she's a bit bigger than you are."

Kero: "I can't help it if I'm hungry!" 

Chaos: ::pokes Kero's belly:: "Hmm…I think he should go on a diet don't you guys?"

Tomoyo: Well…Kero is beginning to look like a basketball more than a…uh…plush toy now. 

Sakura: Yea…

Void: ::Giggles:: Poor Kero…

Kero: HEY!! Chaos that was below the belt…

Chaos: I would agree so…if I could even tell where your belt is… 

::Laughter::

Kero: THAT'S IT!! Chaos, I challenge you to a duel to the death! ::He lunges toward Chaos::

Everyone stops Kero…

Chaos: ::Sweats:: Come on it was only a joke…

Sakura: So…now what shall we do? Fireworks? 

Eriol: ::Smiles slyly:: How about some gambling games?

Tomoyo: Gamble with what? 

Void: We could use our red envelope money…

Li: Okay…let's play poker then anyone have a deck of cards handy?

Eriol: ::Takes out some cards:: I have some…

Chaos: Cool…I'll be dealer…::Takes the cards off Eriol's hand:: Place your bets everyone…

Everyone else: ::places they're bets::

Chaos: ::Deals the cards::

Li: ::Looks at cards:: What he heck?? Windy, Fly, Shadow??? 

Eriol: ::Sweats:: Wrong deck of cards…sorry.

Everyone else: ::Falls down::

Eriol: ::looks though his stuff:: Ahh here we are…genuine deck of cards. ::Gives cards to Chaos::Try it again.

Chaos: ::Deals cards:: 

Sakura: ::Looks at cards:: Huh? Shiva, Chocobo, Odin, Bahamut ? (For those of you who don't haven't played FF8 or FF9 those were actually cards from the mini game…looks like Eriol plays FF's also ^_^*)

Eriol: ::Sweats:: Uh…wrong deck again… ::He gets another set of cards:: 

Chaos deals them again…

Tomoyo: :Looks at her cards:: ???? Pikachu? Dragonite? Charizard?

Everyone except Eriol: UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!

Eriol: Oops! ::Takes out another deck of cards:: 

Chaos deals them again…

Void: ::Looks at her cards:: Shivan Dragon? Black Lotus?

Eriol: Oopss…

Everyone else: FORGET IT!!

Eriol: ::Sweats:: Aww man…

Sakura: Well there goes that idea…any other things we can do?

Kero: ::Takes out a PS2:: We can play a game on THIS baby…

Void: ::Looks at PS2:: What?? Where in heck did you get THAT?? That thing is supposed to be very hard to find!!!  
  


Kero: Yup! Good thing I stayed in line for 36 hours for this baby it was worth it too!!

Chaos: Oh…I just went to the store and got mine no hassle no staying in long lines…you know I hate crowds.

Kero: WHHAATTT!?!?! Kero yelled. (He was about to pull his hair out…although I don't think plush toys have hair… Kero: WHAT WAS THAT?? Author: Uh oh…I'll get back to you guys… ::Author runs away from Kero, who has a butcher knife in his hands.) I worked so hard to get this and all you had to do is…is…IT'S NOT FAIR.

Chaos: Don't worry, Kero…I also got this for you… ::Chaos takes out a Game Cube:: Call it an early birthday gift. 

Kero: ::Drools in sight of it:: That's not even supposed to be out yet how did you manage…

Chaos: Being Chaos elemental has it's advantages ::Grinning evilly::

Kero: No games for it.

Chaos: How can I forget? ::He takes out the games::

Kero: I LOVE YOU CHAOS!! 

Chaos: I hope you didn't mean that literally or I'll be scared…

* * * 

It was around midnight and the group had done almost everything they could think of…played poker (yes they FINALLY found a deck of NORMAL playing cards, truth or dare, Playing on the PS2, Gamecube…

Sakura: Well, it's been a fun night, shall we all call it a night?

Chaos: ::Chuckles:: Hey Eriol, it's checkmate…

Eriol: ………… What is the record now? 300 to 0? 

  
Chaos: Oh, it's not that bad…70-1 

Tomoyo: ::Giggles:: Eriol! I thought your supposed to know everything!

Eriol: Dealing with dragons is one thing that Clow Reed didn't have to face…especially with that one ::points at Chaos::

Void: You have no idea…sometime I don't know how I stand living with that guy.

Chaos: HEY! Now THAT was below the belt.

::Laughter:: 

Li: ::Sighs:: Well another year…

Sakura: Yup…

Kero: Well…what's on next year schedule?

Void: Hmm…we lets see…January 1st…save the world, 2nd save the world, 3rd save the world… ::Goes on like this for a while::

Li: OKAY WE GET YOUR POINT!!!

Author: ::Pops out proudly:: Hey don't forget ::Holds out a contract:: you guys still need to finish acting in my fic!!

Everyone: ::beats up the author for interrupting:: 

Author: ::Very bruised:: Neve…r… mi…n…d j…u…s…t……d…rop…by anyti…me…to…f…i…n…ish it.

Thus ended the whole groups Chinese New Year night!!

End of Special.

A/N: Well, this fic was mainly written so I can get a little rest from the "real" series. Something for fun. Plus, I didn't do a New Year fic, so this is a "substitute", hoped you all liked it J!

**Character Bios: **

** **

**Chaos The Dragon of Chaos (DUH!) (When he went mad)**

** **

**HP: 3000**

**MP: ????**

**Str: 20**

**Intell:999**

**Speed: 500**

** **

**Special Attacks:**

** **

**Chaos Flare**

**Blazing Chaos**

**Chaos Gate**

**Breath of Fire**

** **

**Special Magic Abilities:**

** **

**Shape Magic Combination (Instead of using directions like Ylsa and Sakura, he uses different geometric shapes)**

** **

**Bios:**

**  
Chaos, an orphan that remained nameless, until a kind dragon brought him in and raised him as his own. Can be a very big smart-*** at times, but overall a very kind dragon. Learns quickly and follows the quote "The mind rules all over". Used to be a loner until he met Ylsa which changed his life greatly. After using "Breath of Fire" his life changed yet again…for better or worse.**

** **

** **


End file.
